This study was begun to investigate the specific biochemical event of estrogen binding in relation to growth and regression of ovarian dependent and independent tumors. OBJECTIVES: 1. To characterize estrogen binding components in cytosol and nuclei of ovarian dependent and independent tumors. 2. To investigate the functional significance of estrogen binding in relation to growth and regression of hormone dependent and independent tumors. 3. To study the relationship of estrogen receptors with other hormone receptors involved in the growth and regression of cancer cells.